Feels like rain
by Veela-chan
Summary: Por causa de uma briga estupida e idiota, ela expulsou-o... Será que agora ele voltaria pra ela e a desculparia de uma vez por todas... Ainda mais agora que parece que vai chover?


_**Yo, minna! Aqui estou eu com uma nova fic! Uma song fic de um dos meus casais favoritos TEMASHIKA!**_

_**Para não esquecer: Naruto naum me pertence, e eu fico triste por isso, pronto falei!**_

* * *

_**Feels like ****rain** _

**_(Woke up a little late today_**

**Looking out the clouds are gray**

**Got no missed phone calls from you**

**Still your picture by my bed**

**Still the one I want instead**

**But I can't find a way to say)**

_"__Por quê?__ Por que isso sempre acontece comigo...? Eu sou uma ____baka__, uma completa ____baka__ inútil e imatura! Eu não o merecia, não mereço ____ele__... mas nada importa mais eu o perdi para sempre mesmo...Tudo por causa desse orgulho maldito! Que não presta para nada...NADA! Eu simplesmente perdi tudo, TUDO, em principal ____o__ que eu mais presava em toda a minha vida...____ele__..."_

_Em meio ao quarto escuro iluminado apenas pela lua cheia que era ocultada rapidamente por nuvens cinzentas densas e carregadas, com o coração da jovem loira que se encontrava apoiada no vidro fechado da janela. A konoichi de cabelos loiros, cor de areia, presos sempre em quatro rabos de cavalos, e olhos verdes musgo estavam emundados de agua. As lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto branco deixando uma marca avermelhada por onde passavam, os mesmos olhos que olhavam incansavelmente pela janela a fora, suplicantes, observando a chuva que caia do lodo de fora, que aumentava cada vez mais._

_Tinha esperança de que ____ele__ voltasse, que aquela briga num __o__ afastasse dela... Era tudo culpa sua... Seus olhos se voltaram para o papel em sua mão e lembrava-se mais uma vez daquela briga maldita, que a mesma começou..._

**Come back (Come back)**

**You make up what I lack**

**My pride has left me all alone**

**It's getting so cold**

**I'm closing the windows to stay warm**

**It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone**

**The silence is louder than any thunder taking me under**

_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo oOooO_

___A jovem loira estava na sala esperando impacientemente pelo marido que demorava a chegar... "Kuso! Aonde aquele preguiçoso de uma figa fora se enfiar, esta mais de uma hora atrasado...Arrrr! Quando ele chegar eu vou mata-lo!" A mesma sabia que por mais que ameaçasse não conseguiria cumprir o que prometera, amava demasiadamente aquele preguiçoso e não conseguiria viver sem o mesmo. _

___Olhava para o papel amassado em suas mãos e o lia novamente, relia pela milésima vez a confirmação de suas duvidas escrita em apenas uma linha e se irradiava de felicidade e se lembrava de que queria dividi-la com o seu moreno que para seu desgosto ainda não atravessara a porta. "Se acalme mulher, o Naruto com certeza deve tê-lo prendido no trabalho, aquele baka loiro, não sei como consegui virar Hokage, parece que não consegue fazer nada sozinho sempre precisa da ajuda do Shika..." Suspirou pesadamente, sabia que não podia reclamar, Nara é o novo conselheiro juntamente com Kakashi e eles têm que servir a vila no que a mesma precisar..._

**Oh, I'm staying home today**

**Gonna hide away**

**'Cause it feels like rain**

**Do you know what it feels like?**

**Do you know what it feels like?**

**Do you know what it feels like?**

**When it feels like rain**

**Every day just seems the same**

**And I'm the only one to blame**

**I tried to play like I'm fine**

**But I know the pain is here to stay**

**That your love has washed away**

**It falls and runs down the drain**

___Mas estranhava o fato de o mesmo ainda não ter voltado, aquele preguiçoso sempre dava um jeito de voltar para casa mais cedo para poder dormir ____em paz.____ Não sabia como mais aquele jeitinho preguiçoso encantou-a no momento em que o mesmo a venceu, porém desistiu logo em seguida deixando ela com a vitória por desistência._

___Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo, pela mesma passava uma moreno com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto, os fazendo ficar espetados para cima, e o rosto com aspecto cansado mas onde existia um grande sorriso estampado. Em suas mãos tinha um grande buque de acácias, a flor favorita da jovem de Suna, porem ela estranhou... Shikamaru nunca levava flores pra ela a não ser em momentos especiais ou quando estava lhe pedindo desculpas, e se hoje não era nenhuma data comemorativa ou especial para o casal, então pra que as flores... A não ser que... MALDITO!_

___-SHIKAMARU NARA, PODE ME EXPLICAR O POR QUE DE TANTA DEMORA?- gritava a loira para o namorado a sua frente que assumiu uma cara assustada._

___-Tema, eu queria dizer qu... - tentou dizer o homem, mas Temari voltou a gritar._

___-EU NÃO QUERO SABER, NARA! QUE VOCE FORA DAQUI AGORA!_

___-Mas Temari, o que aconteceu?_

___-ACONTECEU QUE É SUJO, NARA! NÃO QUERO MAIS VER VOCÊ! SAI!_

___-Tema..._

___- SAI!- gritou se virando, com lagrimas nos olhos, porém quando ouviu a porta se fechando atrás de si, se tocou na burrada que tinha cometido... Era obvio que ele não tinha ficado com ninguém, ele nunca faria isso... Como ela pode pensar..._

___-Shika-kun... - ainda chorando, correu para porta, abrindo-a, mas ele não estava mais ali. - O que foi que eu fiz?- mais lagrimas desciam de seus olhos._

**Come back (Come back)**

**You make up what I lack**

**My pride has left me all alone**

**It's getting so cold**

**I'm closing the windows to stay warm**

**It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone**

**The silence is louder than any thunder taking me under**

_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo oOooO_

_Suas lembranças tristes foram desviadas de seus pensamentos, quando ouviu novamente a porta no andar de baixo. Levantou-se e desceu correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam no momento. E ela viu... Ela estava a fechara porta com o mesmo aspecto de antes, os mesmos cabelos presos o mesmo jeito preguiçoso com mais um buque de acácias. Temari, simplesmente abriu seu maior sorriso e pulou nos braços do amado Shikamaru._

_-Desculpa...desculpa...desculpa – dizia ela enquanto beijava toda a face do moreno, que por sua vez a apertava em seus braços, em um abraço apertado. – Desculpa, Shika-kun._

_-Tudo bem, Tema...Você deveria estar brava ou preocupada demais e eu tenho um "q" de culpa nisso tudo mesmo...-respondeu o shinobi e por fim dando-lhe um beijo no lábios, um misto de saudade e amor, que reconfortou a loira chorosa.- Olha isso é pra você. –desse no fim do beijo estendendo o buque para a konoichi._

_Ao pegar o buque de acácias, a jovem percebeu um brilho no meio da flores e ao perceber do que se tratava os olhos encheram de lagrimas de felicidade._

_-Ohhh, Shika-kun...- a mesma não consegui acabar a frase, quando viu o shinobi ajoelhar a sua frente segurando uma de seu as mãos, com o sorriso que tanto a fascinava._

_- Sabako no Temari, você quer casar comigo?_

_- SIM! – deu mais um abraço apertado no Shikamaru – Nós estavamos com saudade de você..._

_- Nós?- Shikamaru olhava em duvida pra Temari, enquanto a mesmo a mesma pegava a sua mão e colocava no barriga dela._

_- É, Shika-kun, nós...Você vai ser papai!_

_- Hun... Isso vai ser problemático...- disse sorrindo, enquanto a noiva de dava um tapa no braço, rindo._

_-Shikamaru, olha como você fala! – disse risonha e se calou com uma beijo apaixonado do seu amor._

**Oh, I'm staying home today**

**Gonna hide away**

**'Cause it feels like rain**

**Do you know what it feels like?**

**Do you know what it feels like?**

**Do you know what it feels like?**

**When it feels like rain**

**Every day just seems the same**

**And I'm the only one to blame**

**I tried to play like I'm fine**

**But I know the pain is here to stay**

**That your love has washed away**

**It falls and runs down the drain**

* * *

**Estao espero que tenham gostado...Eu achei que a musica é bem a cara do casal depois de uma briga kkkkk**

**Faça uma autora feliz! _REVIEWS_!**


End file.
